


It Feels Holy

by bbuing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Choi Soobin, Angel Choi Yeonjun, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels Corrupting Demons, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Demon Choi Beomgyu, Denial of Feelings, Dom Choi Soobin, Dom Choi Yeonjun, Forbidden Love, Heavy Petting, Implied Relationships, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, PWP without Porn, Romantic and Sexual Alike, Size Difference, Sub Choi Beomgyu, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbuing/pseuds/bbuing
Summary: As a rule breaker, fucking angels was the forbidden thing demon Beomgyu enjoyed doing the most. Going as far as catching feelings for them, though? Now that’s a little too edgy, even for his rebel ass. He’s definitely getting screwed in more ways than one.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	It Feels Holy

**Author's Note:**

> i figured that if i wanted to read a beomgyu-centric choi line then i'd have to write one myself to get the ball rolling :D !
> 
> [click here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/237684184-se-siente-santo) to read the translated version provided by abby_cruz2345 on wattpad. < 3

Beomgyu walks into a secluded curb, steps light even if he is invisible to humans. He is humming a tune under his breath, set on getting to his next assigned task quickly when the aura around him gets a little too bright, too heavenly for his liking. His breath gets stuck on his throat despite himself, struggling to keep a lopsided smile off his face. His evil demon heart still hasn’t learned how to deal with them.

No one but them would go out of their way to strike a conversation with a working demon this late into the night unless they had some hidden agenda against the dark-winged celestials.

But these did.

“What now?” He demands loudly to no one in particular, stomping his feet once without meaning to, a reflex of what lies beneath the demon persona. The street light a few meters from him is flickering in a way that gets on his nerves, and he rolls his eyes at their dramatic ways. “Just come out already! I’m busy working, you know, unlike your ethereal asses.”

The demon is only met with dead silence. He cocks his head, impatience seeping through his pores. “Ya, seriously! Wicked deeds have to be done by me in less than five minutes from now, my time is something the likes of you can’t afford… But tormenting angels is something I can never pass upon. Get on with it and show your faces, angels.”

A velvety chuckle is heard before its owner is seen, the night air shifting around Beomgyu as Yeonjun comes into his line of vision, strutting like the ground beneath his boots are made of soft clouds and not some sort of worn out, poor-quality concrete. The angel male is dressed in all white, as any angel should, the blonde hair fitting well with the tight trousers and fluffy sweater. Yeonjun’s sharp smile doesn’t go together with the whole kind image, but before Beomgyu is able to take a jab at him, a pair of hands seemingly out of nowhere wrap around his waist effortlessly, the firm touch making him jump and squeal in shock.

Soobin just laughs at him from behind, the sound rich and deep. Beomgyu huffs, hoping his reddening cheeks aren’t visible enough to either of them in this mediocre lightning, but he knows better than believing that.

These angels probably know him more than he does himself.

That’s why this encounter is more than dangerous to all parts involved. Beomgyu plans on escaping as soon as possible.

“Hi there, pretty demon,” Yeonjun greets lazily, walking over as if he’s floating. The missing wings by his shoulders don’t confuse Beomgyu, at least not anymore. Beomgyu is not sporting his black ones, either, for aesthetic purposes rather than anything else, and like this, he can’t stop himself from imagining how different a human, normal relationship between them all could’ve played out in another plane of existence. 

As of now, Beomgyu keeps in character, downright mad that fate is toying with him so shamelessly. Having them all coincidently here on Earth at the same time is definitely a recipe for disaster, the punishment already looming over the demon’s head. Despite that, Beomgyu relishes in the fact that they are totally hidden from human eyes. Things are about to get ugly and steamy, and the image of demons would be tarnished beyond repair due to him being wings over heels for two of his supposed arch-enemies.

A demon being wrecked by angels? Not the other way around? His life is such a joke and he knows it.

“I am not pretty, Yeonjun, demons cannot be pretty, we’ve been through this before. Ugh, I’m already tired from dealing with you,” Beomgyu says, rubbing his temple with a hand while the other takes a chance at prying Soobin’s off of him. To rile him up, the other just tightens his grip, the hitch in Beomgyu’s breath going unnoticed.

He turns his neck minutely, gulping at Soobin’s serene smirk. Maybe it had been noticed. That’s cool. “Funny how I think you are even prettier than the high-ranked angels up there, Beomgyu,” Soobin mutters, bending as he nuzzles into Beomgyu’s neck, inhaling deeply the demon’s fiery scent. Beomgyu can’t help but shudder at the feeling of a tongue flicking momentarily against his skin. “And you even smell like one, too, so sweet. The only angel characteristic missing would be the scar right about here…” He finishes, kissing on a particular spot below Beomgyu’s ear, ghosting up his neck with lips that are aware of their power.

“W-We’re, we’re just not doing this again, okay?” Beomgyu gasps out, a little shaky on the knees. He hates himself for growing this weak under a pair of lips and an intense gaze this easily. Memories of their past try to surge up, but he fights against them fiercely. “I’m deep in demon regulations nowadays, still taking shit from last time because of you. You’re just trouble I need to stay away from, so—”

“Oh, we were deep in your demon regulations alright, huh,” Yeonjun mocks Beomgyu by nodding in earnest, the smile on his face brazen and cruel, but also capable of speeding up Beomgyu’s heartbeat. The demon forces himself to look away and to ignore the tall angel perched over his shoulder, engrossed in kissing his desire into Beomgyu’s locked jaw. The demon still hasn’t looked at the tallest angel full-on, but his frail resolve might buckle hopelessly. “More than once, too. By the way, your little horns are all glowing because of us… If I’m not mistaken, you told us how it is a sign of your forbidden desires getting the better of you. Is that what’s currently happening? You hopelessly want to be touched by us?”

Beomgyu holds back a smile with difficulty, feeling a little flattered and embarrassed at once. He drops his head, blush lingering on his face. It isn’t meant to be heartwarming at all, but the fact that Yeonjun still holds that information in his dumb, pretty angel brain… It does something to him.

“So?” He presses his lips together, definitely not pouting at one smirking Yeonjun. “They always glow when I’m having sex with other demons, as well, just so you know! You aren’t that special, and at the moment I prefer to give head to people who won’t get my wings burnt or ripped off. We’re all on thin ice here.”

Just then, Yeonjun gets close enough to have his hot breath caress Beomgyu’s lips mercilessly, zeroing in on his mouth. “But we miss our pretty demon. Don’t we, Soobin-ah?” The taller angel answers with a grunt, nosing up the fine hairs of Beomgyu’s nape. “We miss you, Beomgyu, and all the bad words your tiny, pretty mouth can stutter out after we’re done fucking you.”

And against all reason, Beomgyu ends up chuckling. How could an angel voice something this crude? It seems so unfittingly fitting, the way Yeonjun’s eyes look firm and cold, contrasting the gentle aura around him.

Yeonjun wastes no time, cupping the demon’s cheek for easy access to his lips, fully planting a kiss on it. Beomgyu mewls as both angels nibble on different but just as sensitive spots, melting a little against Soobin’s broader frame.

“I k-kinda miss you, too, s-sometimes,” he stutters against Yeonjun’s skilled mouth, reaching to tug at the other’s sweater meekly. Admitting to his long-lasting infatuation is strange and embarrassing, not to mention terribly wrong. A demon like Beomgyu is not supposed to interact with angels unless his mission is to ruin theirs, but against all odds, he is actually as into them as they are into him. It’s been going for quite some time, now, this.

“A pretty demon who wants to be pursued by not only one, but two angels… But you won’t accept your feelings as they are and just want quick relief from us, even if it’s more than risky,” Soobin purrs, digging his thumb into Beomgyu’s hips with intent. Beomgyu suppresses a moan at the touch, observing Yeonjun lick his own lips. “Stop fighting yourself and just come. You can always find us, Beomgyu-ya, right?”

“Angel,” he snarls, his tone darkly promising. Beomgyu is sure Yeonjun rolls his eyes. “I’m never ever stepping into your sparkly, fairy, in-the-clouds cabin just for a quick fuck. I may be a lowlife demon, but I value myself enough to not go that far for dicks that could get me in deep shit.”

Beomgyu pants, mouth suddenly feeling dry as Yeonjun approaches him as a predator would, eyes focused on his lips. The other is smirking, his big hand placed on Beomgyu’s nape to ensure the demon is looking straight into his eyes as he states calmly.

“Your pride is worthless when you easily crumble under our touch every single time, no matter how hard you deny your feelings for us.”

Soobin keeps whispering into his ear words that do more for his south regions than they should, but then Yeonjun kisses him and Beomgyu can’t find in himself the strength to leave them.

“And then we have to go around, looking for you… Isn’t it ironic how the demon is the one who tries sticking to the rules instead of the angels? Honestly, it’s kinda cute. You want two angels to fall at your feet, willing to commit the worst sins for our pleasure, our selfishness. Here we are.”

Yeonjun pulls on his hair, somewhat gentle. Beomgyu sobs, dragging his lips clumsy against the angel’s for more of whatever he is willing to give him, pathetic and needy. His tongue is sucked on as Yeonjun pushes into his hips with intent, the motion sending Beomgyu backward and into Soobin’s body.

“Everything is at stake, but we don’t care, right? The best part is that even if any of that is true, we’re still able to make you bend and break, over and over again, pretty demon, and you always thank us for it after because the only thing you can’t fight head-on is being with us.”

Shame and guilt flood Beomgyu’s heart. A demon submitting to angels, of all species out there… Countless times, at that… He hisses as Yeonjun’s rough fingers grab at his hips harder, pulling his body back enough to feel his desire behind him. He can’t even reply to their taunting, embarrassed, and turned on past logic. The heat under his skin grows hotter as Soobin uses his teeth to make his neck sting. He’s been in this same position time and time again, played with by pure, high-ranked angels. It’s almost like they’ve reversed their celestial roles the first time they met.

“But, then again, so can’t we.”

They fall into a mess of limbs and pleased sighs after, Yeonjun stealing his breath with his passionate kisses while Soobin’s bigger body surrounds his, his cock awakening as it rests so closely to Beomgyu’s ass.

“You’re n-not lying,” Beomgyu says, a slip of tongue. He presses his eyes shut, finding it pointless to not acknowledge their effect on him, or his on them, not when they always end up in the same compromising situation whenever possible. “I do want you, white w-wings and all. B-But this is still—”

Soobin takes Beomgyu’s hand from his side, placing it over his scar right below his ear, and it renders him mute. Beomgyu strokes it lightly, reverently, lips curling at how the taller one shivers minutely. Beomgyu then digs a dull fingernail into it to spice things up, and the tallest of the trio growls in response.

Beomgyu still hasn’t given the tallest angel a good once-over or kissed him. He wants to turn around and get lost in Soobin’s sturdy arms for the first time tonight, but all of that is forgotten the moment Yeonjun steps into his personal space, hovering over him not only physically but also spiritually. His fingers deftly start working over Beomgyu’s nipples over the black t-shirt, flashing the demon a smirk. A moan is ripped from his chest and Yeonjun decides on swallowing those desperate sounds, licking into his lips while pulling on his hardened nubs nonstop.

He squirms hard, unable to quit the maddening touch when Soobin forces his body still, lips still busy on his neck. It’s too much but the demon wants even more from them.

“I—I’m…” He trails off after managing to detach his mouth from Yeonjun’s. Beomgyu takes notice of how dark Yeonjun’s eyes are, matching his own in hunger. Beomgyu takes a deep breath, an attempt at gathering his bearings. He casts a last glance at the blonde angel before his body is involuntary spun around, the harsh, unexpected movement bringing his hands to find balance on top of Soobin’s chest. He gasps in shock, but also in anticipation as he watches Soobin’s face for the first time in some time. Soobin has the most gorgeous smile on his face and Beomgyu suddenly can’t breathe.

The taller angel has his black hair slicked back, looking otherworldly handsome with his forehead proudly on display. His lips look red, remembering Beomgyu of everything they are capable of while on his body. He tiptoes enough to reach Soobin’s lips, his palms resting comfortably on top of his broad shoulders. In response, Soobin hugs him tight, the warmth of his body engulfing Beomgyu in a way that has the shorter demon feeling dizzy. Beomgyu can feel the moment Yeonjun lets go of him, but can’t dwell on that much when Soobin bites into his bottom lip, hard enough to draw a sharp sting but not blood, his eyes fluttering shut, incapable of doing anything else but accepting his fate.

Soobin’s hands move up to his ribs, his thumbs applying enough pressure for the touch not to be ticklish at all, but rather grounding. He keeps playing with Beomgyu’s tongue and lips, slick sounds echoing around them just as Yeonjun’s hands find Beomgyu’s hips, long fingers framing his bones firmly. He doesn’t want to be left behind or forgotten, and it’s clear as glass as he forces his body flush against Beomgyu’s.

“More,” Beomgyu begs brokenly, eyes teary as he manages to evade Soobin’s lips to kiss the corner of the angel’s mouth for some breather. It is soft enough to make it feel out of place, but it feels fitting. Their (forbidden, hidden) relationship isn’t all about them fucking secretly, but also the comfort of soft touches like this one. “I w-want—“

He can only sigh against Soobin’s mouth, a breathy moan meeting Soobin’s growl when Yeonjun’s hips connect with his clothed ass, steady and only once. They’ve been on their way towards full hardness for a while now, but it wasn’t until then that Beomgyu realized just how far gone the angels were.

The demon clams up, going rigid. The need to collapse on top of Yeonjun’s taller body is strong, but Beomgyu refuses to do such a thing. His wounded pride had still some steam left.

But not for long apparently.

Soobin catches onto the other angel’s action quickly, looming over Beomgyu with a smirk, his white jacket opposing to his dark behavior. His fierce eyes are looking straight into Beomgyu’s, chuckling a bit when the demon pulls him down by the neck in a last-ditch effort, fingers curling around his nape in order to distract him from whatever he has cooked up in his brain, stroking the area tenderly.

Beomgyu’s hips jerk backward, yearning for a more purposeful touch but Yeonjun denies him of that, instead easily holding his pelvis still.

The demon cries out, the whiny quality to his voice bringing heat to his cheeks. Both angels resume their movements, then, bent on kissing Beomgyu’s sanity out of him, tongues making contact with his oversensitiveness in the best way.

Yeonjun is embracing him, arms tight around his waist as he trembles in time with Soobin’s giant palm over his hard-on, the tiniest push against it every so often becomes infuriating. Yeonjun’s hands are trailing up and down his sides, slowly, the touch a little comforting but not able to refrain Beomgyu from crying out in agony.

He bites back a moan, firm about not showing his vulnerability, not that it mattered much by now, the need to be filled up and touched surpassing his ability to feel shame. The demon wants and wants, but Yeonjun and Soobin just seem to hold him over, dangle Beomgyu over the edge.

Yeonjun’s tongue is traveling from his jaw, lower and lower, caressing Beomgyu’s throat delicately. Soobin coos into the demon’s ear, murmuring praises that don’t ever reach Beomgyu’s mind in such delirious state.

“Please, I need—” He whimpers, tone urging and desperate. The set of teeth on his skin don’t cease their onslaught, and Beomgyu’s body quivers with poorly restrained need.

Yeonjun springs into action then, thick fingers tilting his chin up for Soobin to do the claiming of his lips.

Two boners are pressing on him from both sides, his hips encased by bigger sets of legs. It takes him back, back to their past when they all melted into one, again and again. Beomgyu realizes he is unable to give it up, the euphoric feeling of being with these angels. Of feeling them on his body. The touch is heavy, intense, and Beomgyu feels a little faint, overwhelmed. His skin is prickling with desire, and he ends up choking on his want, gasping for just a little more from them. He’ll take back his uncertainty, his stubborn words, and distasteful glares if they’ll take him right here and now. His own cock is hard, but Beomgyu is not surprised. These angels knew how to work his body the best, they knew how to reduce him to whimpers and airy moans.

Soobin strokes his matted hair, gently clearing out his eyes from stray strands after their deep kiss. The demon’s heart seizes up inside his chest, so incredibly out of breath as well as fond.

“You just have to say the word, you know,” Soobin utters, voice low and rough with arousal. Yeonjun is tugging at Beomgyu’s earlobe playfully, fingers squeezing the softness around his piercings and earrings. Beomgyu shudders. “We can go fuck first and decide on what to do next right after, Beomgyu-ya. We’ll treat you so good, as we always have.”

Beomgyu narrows his eyes, overwhelmed tears traveling down his flushed face. He murmurs his agreement because he does not want anything else. “Let’s g-go, then. To your… Cabin. B-But this is really the last time, I swear!”

“Sure it is, pretty demon,” Yeonjun mutters, his grip now bruising over Beomgyu’s hipbones. Their worries are left at that moment, hunger and fear alike clawing at their skin, simmering under it relentlessly. It doesn’t overtake the good feeling Yeonjun’s kind eyes bring to Beomgyu or the gentleness behind Soobin’s smile that has him accepting whatever it is to have them.

Bright light wraps around them right after, warm and comforting. It is all Beomgyu can focus on as the demon clings to both angels, flying high into the night.

All is well.

At least for now.


End file.
